love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM
is Aqours' second single. It was released on April 27th, 2016 on both a CD and Blu-ray disc or DVD. The song and animation was first previewed on It's A Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!! Episode 6. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Sasakura Yuugo and arranged by Watanabe Kazunori. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14470 (w/ BD) / LACM-14471 (w/ DVD))' 'CD' # # # #Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM (Off Vocal) # # # # 'DVD/Blu-ray' # Videos |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Sorairo Kaaten Open! umi iro Geeto Welcome! A-so-bi-ma-shou Yura yura yurenagara shinju no tokei Kimi to watashi o yume ni sasoikomu no Suisou de sawagu sawaide haneru Sakanatachi no Paatii yobarechatta Nande mizu no naka demo iki ga dekiru no? Tabun sakki nonda atsui ocha no sei ka na Maa sonna koto wa kinishinai shinaide Sakanatachi no Paatii tanoshimou ka Tottemo tottemo tanoshi sou (puka puka) Dattara issho ni puka puka shichaeba? Itsumo to chigau watashi ni nare Toiki ga kikoeru kyori made chikadzukitai na I miss you! Akuariumu de (Yeah!) futari ga deau Fantajii Fui ni tokimeku no sore wa koi no mahou (Fantastic love) Akuariumu de (Yeah!) kidzuite mune no oku ni himeteta Hontou no kimochi korekara sunao ni natte miyou Daisuki wa mou kakusanai! (nai!) Datte mizu no naka dashi migi mo hidari mo Shita kara ue made jouzu ni oyogeru ne Wao! Suishin wa asai no? seishun wa fukai no? Sakanatachi wa nandemo shitteru yo Shikkari shikkari tanoshinde (awa awa) Saigo wa issho ni awa awa ni notte Mata aeru ne watashi ni Kisu Shichaeba? shichaitai? shichaina yo! Ima dakette kimi dakette I love you! (I love you!) Marin Buruu nara (Yeah!) futari wa yume no Shinfonii Kitto kanaderu no amai koi no kiseki (Fantastic eyes) Marin Buruu nara (Yeah!) hajimete nanoni kowakunainda mon Hontou ni watashi tsugi kara daitan ni natte miyou Daisuki yo mou kakusanai! (nai!) Sasotchaunda Wow wo! Akuariumu de Sasotchaunda Wow wo! koi ni naritai (Fantastic!) a-so-bi-ma-shou Puka puka de awa awa de mitsumeatte iitai na Daisuki Wow wo! Akuariumu de futari ga deau Fantajii Fui ni tokimeku no sore wa koi no mahou Akuariumu de (Yeah!) kidzuite mune no oku ni himeteta Hontou no kimochi korekara sunao ni natte tsugi kara daitan ni natte miyou Daisuki yo mou kakusanai (nai!) (Fantastic love Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) |-| Kanji= 空色カーテンOpen! 海色ゲートWelcome! あ・そ・び・ま・しょう ゆらゆら揺れながら真珠の時計 キミとわたしを夢に誘いこむの 水槽でさわぐ　さわいで跳ねる サカナたちのパーティー　呼ばれちゃった なんで水のなかでも息ができるの？ たぶんさっき飲んだ熱いお茶のせいかな まあそんなことは　気にしないっ　しないでっ サカナたちのパーティー　楽しもうか とってもとっても楽しそう　（ぷかぷか） だったら一緒に　ぷかぷかしちゃえば？ いつもと違う　わたしになれ 吐息が聞こえる距離まで近づきたいな　I miss you! アクアリウムで　(Yeah!)　ふたりが出会うファンタジー ふいにときめくの　それは恋の魔法　(Fantastic love) アクアリウムで　(Yeah!) 気づいて　胸の奥に秘めてた 本当のきもち　これから素直になってみよう 大好きはもうかくさない！　（なーい！） だって水のなかだし右も左も 下から上までじょうずに泳げるねワーオ！ 水深は浅いの？　青春は深いの？ サカナたちはなんでも　知ってるよ しっかりしっかり楽しんで （あわあわ） さいごは一緒に　あわあわに乗って また会えるね　わたしにキス しちゃえば？　しちゃいたい？　しちゃいなよ！ いまだけってキミだけって　I love you!　(I love you!) マリンブルーなら　(Yeah!)　ふたりは夢のシンフォニー きっと奏でるの　あまい恋の奇跡 (Fantastic eyes) マリンブルーなら　(Yeah!)　初めてなのに怖くないんだもん 本当にわたし　つぎから大胆になってみよう 大好きよっもうかくさない！ (なーい!) 誘っちゃうんだ Wow wo！アクアリウムで 誘っちゃうんだ Wow wo！恋になりたい (Fantastic!) あ・そ・び・ま・しょう ぷかぷかであわあわで　みつめあって言いたいな 大好き Wow wo! アクアリウムでふたりが出会うファンタジー ふいにときめくの　それは恋の魔法 アクアリウムで　(Yeah!)　気づいて　胸の奥に秘めてた 本当のきもち　これから素直になって　つぎから大胆になってみよう 大好きよっもうかくさない (なーい!) (Fantastic love Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) |-| English= Open the sky-colored curtains! Welcome through the sea-colored gates! Let's play! Swaying and shaking, the clock of pearl Is luring the two of us into a dream Let's make merry within the aquarium, splashing about You've been invited to the fishes' party How is it that we can breathe underwater? Maybe it's because of the hot tea we drank earlier? Well, such trivial things, there's no need to mind them Shall we enjoy the fishes' party? This seems like lots and lots of fun (Floating) If that's the case, then if we float together I'll become different from how I usually am I want to approach you, so close that I can hear your sighs; I miss you! In the aquarium, (Yeah!) a fantasy of our encounter It's surprisingly heart-throbbing, that's the magic of love (Fantastic love!) In the aquarium, (Yeah!) notice it, what I've hidden at the back of my chest My true feelings, I'll try being honest from here onwards I won't hide my love anymore (No!) After all in the water you can go anywhere We can swim well from the depths to the surface, wow! Is the water shallow? Is our youth deep? No matter what, the fishes know everything Enjoy yourself properly (Bubbly) At the end, let's ride the bubbles together We'll meet again right, how about a kiss If you kiss me? Do you want to kiss me? Don't kiss me! Just here and now, and only you, I love you! (I love you!) If it's the marine blue (Yeah!) The two of us is a dream symphony It'll definitely be played, it's a sweet miracle of love (Fantastic eyes) If it's the marine blue (Yeah!) I won't be afraid even though it's my first time I'll be my true self, and try being bold next time onwards I won't hide my love anymore (No!) You're invited Wow wo! At the aquarium You're invited Wow wo! I want to be in love (Fantastic!) Let's play Floating and bubbling, I want to look you in the eyes and say I love you Wow wo! In the aquarium, a fantasy of our encounter It's surprisingly heart-throbbing, that's the magic of love In the aquarium, (Yeah!) notice it, what I've hidden at the back of my chest My true feelings, I'll be honest and try being bold from here onwards I won't hide my love anymore (No!) (Fantastic love Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Gallery Single= 001 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 002 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 003 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 004 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 005 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 006 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 007 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 008 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 009 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 010 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 011 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 012 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 013 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 014 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 015 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 016 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 017 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 018 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 019 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 020 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 021 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 022 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 023 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 024 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 025 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 026 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 027 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 028 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 029 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 030 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 031 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 032 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 033 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 034 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 035 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 036 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 037 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 038 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 039 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 040 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 041 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 042 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 043 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 044 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 045 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 046 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 047 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 048 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 049 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 050 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 051 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 052 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 053 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 054 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 055 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 056 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 057 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 058 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 059 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 060 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 061 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 062 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 063 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 064 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 065 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 066 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 067 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 068 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 069 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 070 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 071 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 072 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 073 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 074 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 075 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 076 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 077 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 078 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 079 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 080 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 081 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 082 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 083 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 084 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 085 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 086 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 087 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 088 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 089 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 090 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 091 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 092 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 093 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 094 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 095 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 096 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 097 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 098 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 099 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 100 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 101 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 102 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 103 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 104 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 105 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 106 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 107 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 108 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 109 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 110 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 111 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 112 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 113 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 114 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 115 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 116 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 117 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 118 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 119 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 120 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 121 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 122 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 123 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 124 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 125 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 126 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 127 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 128 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 129 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 130 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 131 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 132 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 133 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 134 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 135 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 136 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 137 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 138 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 139 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 140 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png 141 Koi_ni_Naritai_AQUARIUM.png }} Trivia *The scenes for this PV were based off Izu-Mito Sea Paradise in Uchiura, the town where the story takes place. Aqours first visited this location in real life on February 27, 2016, a month and a half before the PV was revealed. **The walrus costume You wears is based off the actual Izu-Mito Sea Paradise mascot Uchicchii, and Saitou Shuka has expressed interest in wearing it someday.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 5 *The radio dramas are split by years, searching for an appropriate place to film their PV: **Track 5 features the second years at Awashima Marine Park, and the frog exhibit. **Track 6 features the third years at Izu-Mito Sea Paradise, and an escaped penguin. **Track 7 features the first years at Numazu Deep Sea Aquarium, and the coelacanth. **Track 8 features all members deciding on their stage and theme, though the meeting does not come to a satisfactory conclusion. *This single is also sold at all three aquariums featured within the disc. *The PV's storyline is focused on the second years' dynamics, and this is heavily symbolized in the video through the usage of their image colors: orange, pink and blue. This is featured both in the overall background color changes, as well as the dolphin snow-globe shown at the end. References ja:恋になりたいAQUARIUM Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs:Aqours Category:Radio Dramas Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics